User blog:JBox2D/Yasuo, Ashe, the League of Mobility, and everything else that I think should be done
I'm just going to post changes and ideas I think might be interesting as I come up with them here. Yasuo's Wind Wall I've heard a lot of complaints about Yasuo and his wind wall. It does seem a BIT unfair at times, though some of the reflexive walls I've seen Yasuo players use against me made me actually applaud them. As such, I propose the following changes: #Wind Wall acts consistently towards all boomerang skillshots. Currently, Sivir's Q bounces off of it and comes back to her instantly, but Ahri's Q and Draven's Ult just get destroyed. Both of them should also bounce off. #Treat wind wall as a champion. There are a bunch of abilities (especially ultimates) which it seems a bit silly for wind wall to completely negate. If it generally acted as a valid target, that would make it quite a bit more interesting, while still allowing it to block a ton of damage. Examples below: #*All targeted abilities and autoattacks would just be destroyed immediately, as they currently are. #*Skillshot abilities which normally collide with minions would act as if they had just hit a minion upon hitting the wind wall. #**Lux's Q would pass through, but deal reduced damage and be blocked after hitting one more unit. #**Lissandra's Q would do it's AoE cone as if it had hit a minion. #**Karma's Q and RQ would detonate. #*Abilities which can only collide with champions would generally do whatever they do upon hitting one. This is especially important when dealing with certain AoE skillshot ultimates, outlined below. *Ashe's Ult wouldn't stun anyone, but the reduced damage and slow taken by secondary targets would be applied to everyone nearby. *Jinx's ult would detonate and deal it's reduced damage to nearby targets. *Sejuani's ult would explode as if it had reached max range without hitting anyone. *This wouldn't apply to abilities which require a champion to be there for an extended period of time, like Varus's ult. Those ones would just be destroyed *Abilities which can pass through all targets but get reduced damage per target hit would not be blocked, but would have their damage reduced to the minimum. (not so sure about this one, could also just delete them.) The core point I'm making is the one above this one. The point of all of these changes is to still give Yasuo a huge amount of safety from damage by using Windwall, but without the immense frustration he causes to enemies. The League of Mobility It's been said time and time again, but with the huge influx of highly mobile champions, some older, low mobility champs are being pushed out by champions which have high mobility and otherwise do a similar role to them. I'm not going to give any specific suggestions here, but what I think should be done is simple. First, you have to realize that Mobility is not a champion's core thing. If you had a champion with 4 mobility abilities and no damage, they'd still be pretty useless. A champion might be, say, a high utility mage, who also happens to have added mobility. Given this, if that higher mobility is competing with another high utility mage without mobility, buff the low mobility one. For any general case, isolate what the champion's core "thing" is, and buff it so that they do it better than a high mobility champion who does the same thing. You can add an ADC with high mobility and utility, but you better make sure that Ashe's utility is still better to compensate for her low mobility. Ashe and the League of Mobility This is kind of similar to what I just wrote, but Ashe kind of takes a double hit from the fact that there are a ton more high mobility champions in the game. First off, other ADCs can do the same damage she can, but with more mobility and are therefore much safer. And secondly, Ashe's utility comes mainly in the form of powerful slows, and the existence of a ton of gapclosers almost completely negates this. She can't kite a Yasuo all that well, or any other champ who happens to be able to gapclose to her and just ignore her slow altogether. She also can't chase an opponent with an escape as easily. I propose one of the following changes to Frost Shot: *Frost Shot is treated as a root for the purposes of using dash abilities (not blinks). When Ashe hits someone, they just can't dash away at all. Thing is, it's kind of a hackish solution, and also stupidly overpowered. *Frost shot reduces the range of dash abilities (still not blinks) by it's slow percentage. This could be specific to frost shot, or it could be a more general change to all slowing effects in the game. This would actually end up in a lot of gap closers having a lower range than Ashe's autoattacks, which would finally give her real kiting power in a world full of gapclosers. And she's still hard countered by champions that can blink like Katarina or Ezreal. Examples: **Irelia's Bladesurge has a maximum range of 650 units. Ashe's max rank Frost Shot slows her target by 35%. Therefore, while under the effect of Frost Shot, Irelia would be able to dash a maximum of 422.5 units. **Fizz's Urchin Strike has a fixed distance of 550 units. Fizz under the effects of rank 5 frost shot would move exactly 232.375 units. Category:Blog posts